


Coffee Flavored Kisses

by GirlX901



Series: FemIchi Series by GirlX901 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Genderbending, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlX901/pseuds/GirlX901
Summary: An arranged marriage was the best way to form a union between the Kurosaki Quincy Clan and the Seireitei. The Kurosaki clan offered the eldest daughter of the previous head of the clan, Ichigo Kurosaki. The Seireitei offered the captain of the eighth division, Shunsui Kyroraku. What could go wrong? FEMIICHI SERIES. Shunsui KyorakuxFemichigo Kurosaki





	1. Chapter 1

Hello all I am GirlX901 and this is the first story within my FemIchi series. Bleach is my all time favorite manga and anime. I’ve been dabbling with the idea of Ichigo Kurosaki as a female for a while and found that I enjoyed the idea and wanted to see if others liked it to. While looking for stories with a female Ichigo I found that I am not alone. I am also known to play Voltage Romance Novel games on my phone. If you don’t know what those are they are essentially dating games that I spend way too much money on just so I can get the romantic story between my character and a man. My *real* boyfriend has to deal with a lot, haha. With those dating games there are multiple story lines with different guys. I wanted to do something similar with bleach. So we have the first story line with Shunsui Kyoraku. Before the chapter starts I’ll give you a little splurb of what the story is about as I have more word space to play with. Please remember that I do not own bleach as if I did the story would likely still be going and Karin would be married to Toshiro...and Senna would be a real character and not just one in the movie. Please review and if you don’t like it please make your critics constructive so that I can learn. Thanks so much!

  
In order to unite the Kurosaki Quincy Clan and the Seireitei a marriage had to take place. Aizen’s betrayal had struck too deep and the Seireitei grew concerned as did the Kurosaki Clan’s council. Thus a marriage would take place so that the two entities could unite. The Kurosaki Quincy Clan offered up the eldest granddaughter, Ichigo Kurosaki, for the marriage. The Seireitei offered up the Captain of the eighth division, Shunsui Kyoraku, for the marriage. There is just a few problems: Ichigo Kurosaki is a quincy that can’t fight. Shunsui Kyoraku is a womanizer. Masaki Kurosaki killed the former captain of the tenth division, Isshin Shiba; and that one captain with the face paint makes Ichigo uneasy. Really though, what could go wrong?

Chapter One: This is Not a Joke

Shunsui Kyoraku laughed. It was clearly a joke, not quite a funny one, but a joke nonetheless. His deep laugh echoed around Yamamoto’s fairly empty office. The old man, powerful but aged, sat in his large chair behind his desk. Standing beside him in a small grouping was a selection of the top ten chairs of Central Forty-Six. The grouping consisted of older men and women from households in power. Likely they had replaced the family members that once were seated in their position but were killed in the Central Forty-Six massacre. A simple way to keep power within the family. He stopped laughing when the elders did not join in.

“You’re joking,” Shunsui Kyoraku, the captain of the eighth division, stated. It had to be a joke there was no way that they could possibly be serious.

“No Captain Kyoraku, we are not,” the new first chair of Central Forty-Six, Botan Enomoto, denied. “Due to the situation with Sosuke Aizen we are in dire need of assistance in the World of the Living. The Kurosaki Quincies are our best option.”

“I understand that but surely a member of your families would be a better fit for this,” Shunsui looked at them. Political marriages were common in the noble parts of Seireitei. In all of his years as a soul reaper not once did a soldier marry on behalf of the Seireitei.

“The head of the clan requested a soldier. Someone that could protect their daughter himself. She is, -” the man stumbled. This was supposed to be an easier task.

“Weak? You're allowing a woman that doesn't even have the capabilities to fight a hollow to stay and live within the Seireitei?” That didn’t really matter. Shunsui wasn’t a man that would look down on a person for their strengths or weaknesses. At this point he was just grasping at straws and he was sure Yamamoto saw that too.

“A large percentage of our population in the Seireitei have weaker spiritual powers than most.”

“And they don't live within the squads. If she is to be my wife she would need to live in my family home which she cannot as it is within the districts and too far away for me to protect her. The other home within the Seireitei is in use during the Aizen investigation. You are asking for a civilian to live amongst soldiers.”

“Other families have similar situations. Captain Kuchiki's wife resided in the squadron during a short time before she succumbed to illness. Captain Kyoraku you cannot bring up any factor we have not examined. This is not up for consideration. This is an order. Within a week’s time you will be married to the eldest Kurosaki daughter of the seventh Kurosaki head.” Shunsui gave a hard stare at the man but nodded his consent nonetheless.

After another hour of going over details of what was expected of him he was allowed to leave the first division. As soon as he stepped through the gates he directed his spiritual pressure to his feet and flash stepped to the thirteenth division. Juushiro Ukitake, the captain of the thirteenth division, and Shunsui’s oldest friend was expecting him for afternoon tea anyways. WIth luck he would be able to sneak some sake into tea time as well. He slowed his pace to a regular walking pace as he entered the gates of the thirteenth division and with a nod to the rambling third seats he was welcomed into Jushiro’s sitting room.  
Juushiro sat near the open doors that led to his deck and gardens. Jushiro was a lean man with long white hair. On good days he had a pinkish complexion around him. Unfortunately with the good days came a good number of bad days in which Juushiro suffered from his illness which left him abnormally pale with dark circles rimming his eyes. Thankfully today was one of the good days.

“How was your meeting with Captain Yamamoto?” Jushiro asked. Shunsui walked towards the cushion set for him and sat down heavily across from Jushiro. Jushiro gave a worried look to his friend. He looked tired. A hand had been run through his hair multiple times. Shunsui had been Jushirous friend since they were children. They played together, entered the academy together, and rose the ranks of the Seireitei together. Juushiro knew the signs of his friend being stressed. To everyone else it didn’t seem like the man ever had a moment of anxiety. He took everything in stride, well, a lazy stride.

Shunsui looked up at his oldest friend and gave another deep sigh before giving a forced smirk. “Well old friend, you will need your best uniform ready within a week. I’m getting married.”

Juushiro choked on air. Shunsui nodded in agreement to the sentiment. Out of everything that would be expected after Aizen’s betrayal this was not even a possibility they had considered. Gaining new captains, advancing lieutenants, severe training regimens, additional battle plan meetings, and finding out Aizen’s secrets were in the plans, but not this. Definitely not this.

“She’s the daughter of a quincy clan. The Kurosaki quincy clan,” Shunsui reiterated. “They are reformists and the Central Forty Six along with the old man want them on our side rather than anyone else’s. She’s considered a daughter of two noble families so marrying her off to another noble family that would be considered higher or the same level of her caliber would be an insult. At the same time, they want someone that can protect her.”

“It makes sense. She's a Quincy, people will automatically treat her with disdain. You and I are of the few people that will not hold her accountable for her ancestors. Additionally you won't treat her as a burden based off of her lack of powers. People will automatically respect her because you will.” It was true. Shunsui was not a man that would look down upon someone or treat them with ill favor.

“Surly one of our younger captains would do the same,” Shunsui argued lightly. His voice was missing the firmness he usually brought to a debate. Juushiro smiled, he was to the point of near acceptance. Making the next week easier on him and thus easier on his soon-to-be wife.

“Well Captain Soi Fon and Retsu would not be acceptable for obvious reasons. Captain Kurotsuchi shouldn't be allowed within twelve feet of her for other obvious reasons,” a truth that made Juushiro wince and Shunsui’s press his lips firmly together as they contemplated that disastrous option. “Toshiro, while capable of being a good husband and eligible for marriage already faces enough scrutiny based off of his age. It would be best to allow him to settle further before pushing more on him. After all it has only been twenty three years since he took over as captain. Byakuya wouldn’t take another wife, especially with Rukia’s current condition. Kenpachi would make the poor girl train and possibly kill her in the process with her powers, or treat her with ill will towards her inability to fight to his standards. Her family would likely take offense to Captain Komamaru’s appearance; just as they would take offense to my illness.” Shunsui ran a hand through his hair as Juushiro went through the list of eligible captains. “You are the best option Shunsui, and besides, you settling down wouldn’t be a terrible thing.”

“You just don’t want me taking all the ladies’ attention anymore, eh Jushiro?” the two older men chuckled.

“Well if you’re married you won’t have much opportunity to go chasing women. I’m sure Nanao will appreciate that. Maybe you’ll get some work done for once,” Jushiro teased.

“Flirting?” Shunsui tsked. “I'm simply letting women know how beautiful they are. In the end I'm stating facts.”

“You're a womanizer Shunsui, don't lie to yourself.”

“Ah, but, Juushiro. I was a womanizer. I'm spoken for now.”

“You know, that just might be why Captain Yamamoto picked you. He had enough of your womanizing ways.”

“Oh I'm sure of it,” Shunsui laughed and grabbed his cup filled with tea.

“So where is the investigation headquarters going to kept now that it won’t be able to be held in the Kyoraku household?” Jushiro asked. When the truth behind Aizen came forward they wanted a single place the investigation would be held. As Kyoraku’s family estate was close by he volunteered it.

“We won't be. She'll be staying with me at the division.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, as she's not exactly the strongest Quincy and her family wants her protected. Keeping her near me would ensure her safety. I'll need to get my rooms prepared.”

“And your squad as well. I'm sure having the Captain’s wife moving in might bring concerns.”

“It will be a transition period that’s for sure,” Shunsui puffed out a breath and tapped his fingers against his cup. “Think we can get anything stronger than this?”

“I’m sure I can have that arranged. This is, afterall, a topic to celebrate.” Jushiro chuckled. “Kiyone, Sentaro?”

“Yes Captain,” Kiyones high pitched and Sentaros gruff voices answered quickly as the door to his sitting room opened.

“Please request the best bottle of sake from the kitchens be delivered here immediately.”

“Yes Captain, I, Kiyone Kotetsu, will ensure that the sake will be delivered immediately.”

“What are you talking about Kiyone? I obviously will ensure the sake is delivered and that it is the best one we have. If it isn’t good enough I will travel all through the Soul Society to get the best bottle,” Sentaro shoved his face into Kiyones and the two began rushing towards the kitchens.

“Ah you’ve started it now Jushiro,” Shunsui teased as the pair of third seats argued away.

“They’ll figure it out eventually.”

“When are you going to pick one of them to be your lieutenant? Or are you still hoping that the Kuchiki girl will be able to step into the place.”  
Jushiro gave a pained smile to his friend and directed his gaze to the gardens.

“You can’t be serious Jushiro?”

“She is the most skilled.”

“She is also the most damaged at the moment,” the image of Rukia Kuchiki gasping for air as she weakly pushed against Aizen, whose hand was deep within her chest, was an image both men struggled to push from their minds. How no one noticed the womans spiritual pressure diminish to the point where it was untraceable was beyond him. Perhaps it was because Aizen had prevented anyone from noticing just as he did everything else. Or perhaps it was that the woman really is stronger than the average soul reaper and she was just hiding it all along.

“Which means she deserves it the most.”

“Be that as it may, Jushiro, Byakuya will never agree, not after everything.”

“He will one day. She’s earned her place, she can only go forward from here.”

“How is she anyways?”

“Healing quite nicely. She came back to the squad about two weeks ago and participated in the training regimen. Kiyone and Sentaro are teaching her how to do more higher up level paperwork. She even did one of my reports the other day.”

“Ah, so really, Kiyone and Sentaro are using her to do their more boring work. Is she healed enough to participate in the entire regime?”

“Not quite yet, though she tries. I think within another month she should be able to handle it without too much difficulty.”

“Then, I suggest, you re-evaluate when she’s up to her best.”

“So you’ll help me keep Central Forty-Six and Captain Yamamoto off my back?”

“As always,” Shunsui raised his glass and smirked. Truthfully it was Kaien that had originally set up the process of Rukia Kuchiki becoming the next lieutenant. It was months into his training her that he had written a sealed letter to the captain explaining how in the events of his death she had his blessing to be promoted to Lieutenant. The letter was placed in Kaiens file and was found by Jushiro when he was clearing out the file. A responsibility that fell to the captain in lieu of the lieutenant being the soldier that died. Rukia Kuchiki was still healing from the wounds sustained by hollowified Kaien, and his death, along with his wife’s death, was still too fresh to the squad. Out of respect to all parties involved, Jushiro had decided to wait to offer the position. When he felt enough time had passed and Rukia was proving to her squad members her impressive abilities he had gone to Byakuya for his blessing. Just as he did when Jushiro went to obtain the blessing for Rukia to obtain a seated position, Byakuya declined. Jushiro stubbornly refused to promote anyone into the position. He began to ask Bykauya on a quarterly basis if Rukia would be allowed to accept the lieutenant position if offered. Quarterly, Byakuya said no. Then, the truth of Aizen came out, and she was severely injured in the process. Shunsui had stood by Jushiro’s decision from the beginning, and, as always, he would continue to.

“Besides old friend. They’ll be on my back for quite some time now. Really you should be thanking me. My marriage might just be what pushes those old fools to leave you alone.”

‘Well we can only hope.” The door slid open to the soldier who was currently working in the kitchens. Shunsui and Juushiro’s conversation transferred over to small talk about their families and squad members.

The next day Shunsui sat in his office and prepared an request order for movers to come in and assist in packing up the random things he had collected into the spare living space he had in his quarters. While he didn’t know exactly what to expect from being married, especially considering he didn’t even really know his bride, he figured preparing a room for her wouldn’t be far off from what would make her comfortable. He couldn’t expect her to want to share a bed shortly after marriage, and he wanted her to feel as though she had something of her own. The poor woman was probably in the same forceful understanding mindset he was in.

“Sir the subordinates are ready,” Nanao alerted him from the doorway.

“Ah thank you Nanao.” Shunsui stood from his desk and reached for his hat. The pair made their way to the eight divisions training grounds where the squad was assembled. He could hear a buzz of excitement come from the training grounds as he got closer. “Such excitement for an announcement,” Shunsui teased to Nanao who in return gave him a look of annoyance.

“I believe it is because it isn’t like you to make announcements randomly sir.”

“Ah, indeed. Yes, well, you shall see soon enough.” They opened the doors and the excited murmurs quickly quieted. Shunsui made his way to the front of the crowd and took in his squad. Nanao stood off to the side so that she was part of the squad, but close enough to him that one would recognize her higher authority.

“As you all know I have an important announcement to make. It is in regards to some new recent changes to the division that I want all of you to be prepared for.” Faces tensed as curiosity peaked. “On the upcoming Tuesday guests of great importance will be arriving to Seireitei from the World of the Living. Of these guests will be the head of a noble quincy clan, the Kurosaki Clan. She is held in high esteem and must be shown your utmost respect.” Nods spread through the crowd. This wouldn’t be a matter he would have to worry about. He knew his squadron and they would not disappoint. “Additionally traveling with the head of the Kurosaki clan will be an heiress of the clan, the first daughter of the seventh head of the family. Upon mutual agreement the heiress and myself will be married.” Gasps, murmurs, and some outright cries spread through the crowd. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nanao’s eyes widen in shock. He waited for the squad to quiet down before he continued and raised a hand to make the process quicker. The soldiers got the hint and quickly went silent again. “I know, I know,” he waved his hands lightly as if brushing off their concern. “But it was time I settled down anyways. Our marriage will form a union between the Kurosaki clan and the Soul Society; therefore I expect my bride to be treated with the utmost respect. I understand that there is history with soul reapers and quincies. History that can make some of you feel hesitant, or even angry, towards her and her people. That cannot go on. Her clan is going to great lengths to move forward with the Soul Society and we should show them the same effort. My new bride will be living in the squad with me, so in the next few days you will see others coming and going in preparations for the wedding and for her relocation If anyone would like to and are able to volunteer they are free to do so; and their assistance will much appreciated. Does anyone have any questions or concerns?” After a moment of silence hesitant questions were called forward.

“Will she be bringing her own security?” asked an unseated member.

“Her family will have their own security, they will stay here for a short period of time for her to settle and then return to the World of the Living. As for after her family leaves, that will be decided when we get to that point,” Shunsui explained.

“Will she participate in the division?” another unseated member.

“At this moment, no, but who knows what the future holds.”

“Are there any customs we should know about Captain? As to not offend her?” The tenth seat, Akane Tabata, asked. She came from the seventh division when the tenth seat for the eight became open. Due to her previous Captain being a wolf man she was sensitive to others cultures and customs.

“At this moment Akane, I do not know. This will be something we all will be learning together. I do know her clan is reformist based, which means her customs will be different from other quincy customs.”

“What will she be called?” That is a good question. While the Kyoraku family wasn’t considered a member of the honorable four noble family, it was a well respected one. She would also be married to a captain which would link her to a respected title.

“Madam Kyoraku,” Shunsui answered with a firmness that caused him to internally falter. He realized that while he had been making the preparations to inform his division, creating a living space for her, reviewing the plans for the wedding itself, and reviewing the agreement between the Seireitei and the Kurosaki Clan, he had also been doing something else subconsciously. He had been accepting it.

End of Chapter One: This is Not a Joke

Thank you all so much for reading I am so happy to be writing and posting again. Chapter two is with my beta and will be posted within a month. Please review and let me know what you think and please be sure that all critics are constructive. Thank you all and have a safe and lovely weekend.


	2. Chapter 2: And So We Wed

Hello all and welcome back to Coffee Flavored Kisses. I want to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed. It makes me so happy that you are enjoying and/or are intrigued by my story. I also want to thank my beta, KT. Please review and let me know what you think. 

Chapter Two: And So We Wed

Days after being informed of his engagement Shunsui’s quarters had been cleared up and deep cleaned. Nanao assisted in ensuring a woman’s touch around the room. Cushions, bedding sets, tables, dressers, and other furniture was brought in. There was a captains meeting held detailing the upcoming union and demanding all attendance. Shunsui took the teasings in good character and went back to preparing his division. The day before the planned day of the Kurosaki clans arrival he was dragged away for a “stag night”. His closest friends had all been in attendance along with their friends. Jushiro prevented him from drinking too much that night, having a hangover on his wedding day wouldn’t be the best way to start a marriage.   
Tuesday morning had rained. The sound of the rain could even be heard from Shunsui’s bathroom. He took in his only moment of peace and stretched out in the tub and listened to the muted pitter-patter against the window pane and roof. Memories of his brother and his brother’s wife, Nanao’s mother and father, filtered through his mind. If they were alive they would be in attendance. His sister-in-law would likely be the one that would prepare his quarters for his wife. His brother might be telling him how he would change after he married. Just as Shuichi did. Would this marriage allow for him to change? To better himself? He didn’t know. Perhaps knowing his bride would change that. Waiting had started to stress his patience. Only because it was waiting for the unknown. 

“Captain,” Nanao’s muffled voice sounded from behind the door. “It’s been an hour.”

“I’ll be right out. Thanks for letting me know.” With a final rinse Shunsui stepped out of the tub and began drying himself off. His formal uniform was prepared for him. Included in the uniform was a pair of tabi socks. Socks he detested wearing, but he would for today. An hour later he made his way towards the banquet hall where the wedding would take place. The Kurosakis would be arriving soon and he wanted to ensure everything was ready. 

“Shunsui,” Jushiro had arrived with his third seats and was followed by Retsu Unohana and her lieutenant. The third seats and lieutenant gave polite bows and went to meet up with the other lower seats waiting outside. 

“Jushiro, Retsu,” Shunsui greeted and turned his attention away from the list of guests. “Thanks for coming.”

“As if we could miss this. Are you ready?” Jushiro teased.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Is there anything we can do before the ceremony?” Retsu asked kindly.

“No, they’ll be arriving soon. We should actually be making our way out to greet them.”

“Captain Kyoraku,” an excited aide called from the entrance. “Their rickshaw is near!”

“That’s our cue,” he nodded and made his way to Captain Yamamoto and the top chairs of Central Forty Six that waited for the rickshaw to get closer. 

Men dressed in formal Quincy uniforms grew closer. Between the sets of men were three rickshaws. The first contained the Lady Kimiko Kurosaki and her granddaughter. The remaining rickshaws contained their belongings. Once the rickshaws came to a full stop the doors were opened and out stepped an elderly woman. She was about the same size as Jushiro’s third seat Kiyone but was rounder. Her hair was a light red color with streaks of grey and pulled into a tight bun on the top of her crown. She had wrinkles decorating her face. Shunsui was happy to note that they were mostly around her eyes and mouth. This woman was fond of smiling and laughing. 

“Welcome Lady Kurosaki,” the first chair of Central Forty Six greeted the elderly lady. The lady gave a respectful nod.

“Thank you for this opportunity for this union.” Lady Kurosaki responded.

“We are pleased with this union and have great hope for the future of our people. Allow me to introduce you to Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of the Eighth division.” 

“My lady.” Shunsui stepped forward and bowed. Lady Kurosaki nodded her head and gestured towards the rickshaw. 

With the assistance of an aide a young woman stepped from the rickshaw. She wore a white kimono with light blue design work. The colors worn by a quincy. The obi holding the kimono together was solid blue, just a shade darker than the the design work on the kimono itself. A thinner obi tied in the middle and from it dangled a quincy’s cross and a silver butterfly. A thick white veil covered her hair and her face. Decorative pins shaped like butterflies made from metal and blue beads held the veil in place. She wasn’t as petite as Lieutenant Hinamori, but she wasn’t as tall as Lieutenant Matsumoto either. “This is my granddaughter, Ichigo Kurosaki. She is my eldest granddaughter. The eldest daughter of my eldest daughter.” The woman leaned into a graceful bow. Just as one would expect from the daughter raised by nobles. 

“Greetings to the seated Central Forty Six and to the respected captains of the gotei thirteen,.” Despite her veil her voice rang through. It was calm and collected. Dainty, yet a firmness was held with it. 

There was another round of bows between Central Forty-Six and Shunsui to Ichigo Kurosaki. Shunsui contemplated her name. Ichigo meant strawberry, he wondered if she had a sweet demeanor to go along with the name. He noted to himself that he would ask her later what meaning her parents meant for her name.

“Shall we,” Botan Enomoto smiled and gestured to the doors. With a nod from the elder Lady Kurosaki the large doors opened and all but the bride and groom entered the ceremony room. Shunsui looked at the young woman. Her head was turned towards the gardens and buildings surrounding the banquet hall. From where they stood they could take in a good majority of the Seireitei. At night one could make out all the lanterns guiding those that participated in night patrol. 

Shunsui wondered if she was contemplating running when it took her more than a minute to turn and face him. But, Ichigo did turn back towards him and the open doors leading to the ceremony after she shook her head towards the city and the evening sun. 

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes,” she responded. Her voice was full of resolve. “I am ready.” With that she took two steps and closed the distance between them and they entered the hall together. 

Ichigo, couldn’t help but stare. He was a lot older than she was anticipating. Well, not a lot, just about ten years older. Her father’s talk about how ages are treated differently in the Soul Society floated to the surface of her brain. Maybe she should think of it like she’s been aging in human years and this man, this Shunsui Kyoraku, was aging in dog years, or something like that. He was also more flamboyant than she thought he would be. His hair was long and tied back with two flower pins in it. He also wore a woman’s kimono, though his friend with the silver long hair took it off of him before the ceremony had started. He was taller than her by a good foot. She’d have to arch her neck to kiss him. If there was going to be kissing. 

Oh crap, she hadn’t been paying attention to her grandmother's lecture earlier on the ceremony. Was there supposed to be kissing? Should she be preparing for this? She took a quick glance at her grandmother. 

The matron of the Kurosaki clan watched the ceremony unimpressed. Ichigo wouldn’t be getting any hints from her. So, she’d just have to go with the flow. It’s just a kiss. No big deal. Turning her attention back to staring at his figure had her realize why this kiss will be different than her few previous kisses with a man. He had whiskers. Or was that called a mustache? Beard? Goatee? She’d just go with whiskers.   
His face was masculine, a bit rugged, kind of like her father’s. 

This man, this Shunsui Kyoraku, was to be her husband. She didn’t like it. The atmosphere didn’t make it any better either. Taking another quick glance at the people gathered she fought the urge to laugh. It was like a funeral was taking place. There were slight smiles here and there within the audience but most of them were all straight faced. The biggest smile was really from the weird looking guy with the facepaint and head ornament. She’d have to remember to stay away from that one. His smile didn’t exactly say happy for the bride and groom.

The man officiating the wedding was going on another long speech of mutual respect in a marriage. Ichigo was tempted to put in that he’d already said that and to just get on with it already. She’d been anxious about this wedding for days now and wanted to just get this day over with so she could regroup. 

“And now, the vows,” the officiant, an old man that seemed to sway dangerously, declared. 

Oh, so we are doing those, Ichigo thought to herself. Again, she tried to recall what her grandmother had been explaining on the journey there. The officiant pulled a long red ribbon from his robes and held it horizontally between his hands. Captain Kyoraku held his hand up in a way that was welcoming towards Ichigo. Oh no, was she supposed to take his hand? What if she wasn’t supposed to take it? She would embarrass herself in front of the entire soul society and her family if she wasn't supposed to take it and held out her hand. But, if she didn’t take it she would still embarrass herself if she was supposed to take it. Throwing caution at the wind Ichigo abruptly stuck her hand out and grasped his hand. Great, they were holding hands now, awkwardly, like a couple of idiots. It was like middle school all over again. 

Shunsui had been watching her throughout the ceremony. While he couldn’t see her expressions he had no doubt she was also watching him. She did take pauses to do quick glances towards the audience. The ‘subtle’ turns of her head weren’t quite subtle with her veil. When it came time to perform the vows he had held his hand forward to take hers. She hesitated and Shunsui could sense the nervous energy coming from her. Quickly she struck her hand out and took his. It was so abrupt Shunsui nearly flinched out of surprise. Suppressing a chuckle as to not embarrass her or alert the audience of her mistake he gently brought his other hand forward and slid her hand further to clasp his wrist. Her hands were small, well, smaller than his. They were calloused too. An interesting feature on a noble woman.

Meanwhile Ichigo was mentally screaming how much of an idiot she was that this guy had to fix her hand placement like she was a child. She already was much younger than him. He must think she’s an idiot.   
Everyone must think she’s an idiot. 

The red ribbon was tied around their wrists and Ichigo was forced to move closer to make the procedure more comfortable on her end. She could smell him then. He smelled of...well...man. It was musky, but, in a charming way. His hands were warm and calloused. The hands of a man, as her father would say. 

“Do you, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, take this woman to be your wife, to honor, respect, protect, and cherish in sickness and in health, through poverty and prosperity, until death do you part?” the officiant continued not knowing the mental analysis the couple were performing on one another.

“I do.” Surprisingly it wasn’t hard for Shunsui to vow himself to her as he took in her form and felt her pulse dance against his own. 

“Do you, Lady Ichigo Kurosaki, take this man to be your husband, to honor, respect, protect, and cherish in sickness and in health, through poverty and prosperity, until death do you part?”

“I do.” Ichigo almost found the words difficult to say, but she meant them. 

“Who will witness their vows?”

“I, Captain Jushiro Ukitake, hereby witness their vows,” Jushiro declared as he stood. Ichigo looked at the man and recognized him as the one that took the pink kimono from Shunsui Kyoraku just before the ceremony had started. 

“I, Ryuken Ishida, godfather of Lady Ichigo, hereby witness their vows,” Ryuken Ishida, her mother’s oldest friend, stood. Ichigo felt her heart stutter. She didn’t even know he had come with her grandmother. Had he walked the entire time? He wouldn’t be pleased by that. Meanwhile Shunsui glanced at the man with silver hair and a stern face. He recalled that there were other quincy families that were loyal to the Kurosaki clan, but more importantly, he recognized the name. Shunsui, made a quick glance at Captain Kurotsuchi to ensure he was behaving himself. The man in question was still grinning, though the grin did seem to have grown. 

“Do we recognize these witnesses?” the officiant asked.

“We recognize the witnesses,” the audience, Shunsui, and even Ichigo answered. She had finally remembered a tiny detail of her grandmother's lesson. 

“Then, by the power vested in me, may I announce to you, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku and Madam Ichigo Kyoraku,” and with that the man gently put his hands on their shoulders and had them face the crowd. Their wrists still tied together. The audience erupted in applause. While those that sat in the chairs closest to the bride and groom were showing more respectful applause, those in the back were more exciting. Ichigo couldn’t help herself and she grinned as she took in the bald soul reaper, the busty soul reaper, and the soul reaper with feathers decorating his eyebrows clapping and whistling. Once the applause had died down and the guests had started to file out of the ceremony room and towards the room Ichigo believed the reception would be held. Shunsui turned to her, and she to him. The officiant gently pinched the knot of the ribbon that held their wrists together. Slowly Shunsui gently pulled his wrist from the ribbon and Ichigo took her cue to do the same. The tied ribbon was gently placed into a box and set onto a table that was decorated with candles, flowers, and other ornaments. The room was empty now, save for the officiant, the bride, and the groom.

“If you’ll wait just a few moments Captain Kyoraku we shall announce you both to the reception,” the elderly man explained.

“Thank you, we’ll be ready,” Shunsui reached a hand out and rested it on Ichigo’s back. Ichigo stiffened under his hand and turned her face to his to give him a wide eyed stare. He couldn’t see it though because she still wore her veil. Shunsui turned his attention to her when the officiant left the room and gave a warm smile.

“Well now the hard part's over we should be able to enjoy ourselves for the rest of the night,” he explained and started walking, his hand on her back guiding her to walk with him. Ichigo’s breath hitched slightly.   
She was anticipating a forward man in terms of ‘this is what needs to get done’, not ‘let me get in your personal space’. The rest of the night? What did he mean by that? Was he talking about that? Nope! Ichigo threw the thoughts from her head and slammed the door. She would not be thinking about that. She would mentally prepare herself for that when it came to it and not before. 

Then what was he doing with his hand? Guiding her, or perhaps it was escorting her, with his palm against the small of her back. The man even snuck it behind her obis bow so that it was really against the small of her back. She could feel the warmth from his hand. Though she was surprised by his behavior she couldn't help but feel more like a woman. Her ex-boyfriend never walked with her like this. They held hands sometimes but that was it. This was strangely intimate, which made Ichigo blush more. 

Shunsui gave a patient smile when he felt her stiffen under his hand. The reception would be loud and stressful and they would be separated from their families as they ate, exchanged greetings, and accepted gifts. He wanted her to feel safe and secure next to him and hoped that his hand guiding her expressed kindness and comfort.

They stopped in front of the doors leading to the reception and waited for them to be opened. Ichigo could hear all the chatter that was going on behind the doors and took a deep breath. 

“It’s so noisy,” Ichigo observed.

“They’re excited.”

“Yeah. I guess it’s just going to be a lot to deal with.”

“It’s a good thing you won't be doing it alone then. We can depend on each other now,”

While Ichigo took in his last remark the doors to the reception room opened and their full attention went to the guests applause.

END OF CHAPTER TWO: AND SO WE WED


End file.
